Rebeldia
by kana-asuki
Summary: Arthur es un joven rebelde y Francis un maestro hartó de su insolencia,¿Qué manera de castigar haría?-... Antonio quería una pizza y Romano la hará de una manera poco romantica, FrUk   Spamano,Regalo de cumpleaños para Lorena Malfoy.


**Desclaimer**: Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Himaruya el cual nos hace sufrir sin poner mucho romance en la serie u.u.

_**Aclaración:**__Este Fic está basado en un Universo Alterno, donde todos son humanos ~._

_Pareja: FrUk + Spamano…_

**Advertencias**: Parejas Hombre x Hombre, y Francia en todo su esplendor, mi primer FrUk sin llegar a UsUk al final, casi se me sale mi vena UsUk mientras escribía, ya saben por que no me quedo bien (¿?)

_**Dedicatoria:**__** A Lorena Malfoy Feliz cumpleaños, aun que no entendí bien lo de pizzaboy xD eh aquí mi humilde regalo :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Yo soy una simple muñeca que se mueve al ritmo del reloj<strong>_

_**Soy la luz que no puedes ver **_

_**La mirada que te sigue **_

_**Y el sueño eterno que te espera…**_

_**Yo soy quien más te ama en el mundo~**_

—Muy bien la clase ha terminado—

El profesor Bonnefoy dio por terminada la clase de literatura Francesa, cerró su libro de lengua Francés y recogió sus cosas en su maletín.

—No puedo creer, aún, que seas un maestro— se escuchó una rasposa voz con acento inglés en la deshabitada aula del salón 512.

—Arthur, yo no puedo creer que sigas siendo tan insolente, debes respetar a tus mayores— de esta manera se expresó el rubio de pelo largo mientras dejaba lentamente su maletín nuevamente en el escritorio.

—No puedo tenerte respeto, me es imposible, eres un Frog para mi— sentenció el más joven tomando lentamente su mochila cargándola en su hombro izquierdo con aire rebelde.

—Arthur, que prácticamente nos hayamos criado juntos no quiere decir que me puedas faltar el respeto en clases—

Ante este argumento el inglés cerró los ojos hastiado, siempre era el mismo cuento.

—Y por el mismo motivo sé que eres un viejo pervertido— Gruñó molesto mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a la salida— Yo solo doy respeto a quien se lo merece— suspiro cansado y desvió la mirada rumbo a la ventana.

—No entiendo porque siempre sueltas ese argumento, nunca te hice algo como para que me odiaras— respondió ante el comentario asido y mordaz del mas joven— de pequeño eras tan adorable— realizó un puchero mientras rememoraba aquellos bellos momentos.

— ¡Cállate! — Gritó lleno de rabia— Tú eres un idiota que no comprende nada— escupió lleno de enojo en su voz— déjame de tratarme como un niño— sentenció mientras corría en dirección a la puerta.

El francés soltó un débil e inaudible suspiro de resignación, ese joven de cejas pobladas en verdad era un rebelde que causa dolores de cabeza a cada maestro que ve.

Sin poder evitarlo esbozó una sonrisa perversa, él era un maestro y aun maestro no se le faltaba el respeto por nada; demostrando que en su juventud fue un gran deportista llegó antes que el joven de ojos verdes a la puerta impidiéndole el paso.

—Querido Arthie creo que necesitas un castigo ante tanta falta de respeto ante mi persona— burlonamente lo sujeto del brazo impidiéndole el paso.

La mirada sorpresiva del menor no podía ser descrita ni con todos los adjetivos conocidos, su mirada estaba tan perturbada y… ¿Asustada?, No, Arthur Kirkland jamás se asustaba y menos se asustaría por la extraña y magnética presencia de ese profesor francés de cuarta.

—S-suéltame— espetó con gran asombro intentando huir de la manera más rápida posible— Bastard te lo repito: Suéltame— gruñó entre molesto y asustado, no podía permanecer mas tiempo así; tan cerca de él embriagándose de ese aroma a colonia barata francesa que tantas nauseas le daban.

—Di: "Por favor"— curvó su sonrisa mostrando su blanca y perfecta dentadura digna de un don Juan como él— y tal vez te suelte—

El británico mostro una mueca de descontento intento forcejear pero el mayor ejerció más fuerza a su agarre

— Perdiste tu oportunidad— jaló su brazo dirigiéndolo dentro del salón rumbo al escritorio— Mereces un buen castigo—

El estremecimiento que recorrió la columna del joven de ojos verdes fue visible para el maestro de ojos azules; que ante esto mostro una sonrisa mas traviesa.

— Artie siempre he querido hacer esto— tomó la barbilla del muchacho— además esto será un buen castigo para ti…—

Sin preguntar, sin avisar estampó sus labios con los del rubio de descendencia inglesa, el cual se paralizó ante el acto, su mente no podía procesar lo que sucedía, cerró los ojos dejándose dominar por las emociones de adrenalina que corrían por su cuerpo.

Francis intensifico el beso, profundizándolo uniendo sus lenguas, gemidos comenzaron a salir levemente de la boca del heredero Kirkland.

Se quedaron así, saboreando los labios del otro en ese profundo baile llamado beso, disfrutaron al máximo esa caricia que por años ambos habían deseado con tanto fervor.

Lentamente, y por falta de oxigeno corriendo por sus pulmones, se separaron mirándose intensamente.

Y bien ¿Aún no te queda claro tu castigo?— el rubio francés muestra una sonrisa gatuna.

No, como que me gusta ser rebelde— le regresa la sonrisa con una mirada picara mientras se sienta sobre el mesa banco.

Entonces como buen maestro no te dejare ir hasta que tengas claro el castigo…—

_**~Te falta conciencia, coherencia**_

_**Tienes todas las características del hombre que odio**_

_**Y aun así te digo que:**_

"_**tú eres el amor de mi vida" o vaya ironía~ **_

Ese hombre era la persona más desesperante que había llegado a conocer en su vida, él y sus estúpidas y bastardas sonrisas que le dedicaba día con día; aun cuando él lo golpeaba o lo mandaba a volar con la sarta de groserías que inundaban en su vocabulario.

—Lovi ~ Anda prepárame una pizza— el acento español lleno el lugar causando un eco molesto para el italiano.

—Maldito Bastardo cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así— le espetó molesto conteniendo las ganas de aventarle la historieta que tenia en sus manos.

—Pero es que me encanta verte cocinar— comenzó a cerrar sus ojos repetidas veces mientras pequeñas y falsas lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—Idiota— fue su única contestación antes de levantarse del sofá rumbo a la cocina.

Sacó los ingredientes para preparar la dichosa pizza que el español tanto suplicó tener.

El castaño mayor lo miraba desde el marcó de la puerta, deleitándose con la silueta del italiano mayor, algo tenia ese chiquillo que tanto lo enloquecía y lo hacia comportarse de esa manera tan estúpida e infantil.

—¿Qué me miras maldito pedófilo?— gruñó el italiano mientras le aventaba un tomate en la cara.

—Lovi eso me dolió— se sobó el golpe mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo— te ves tan lindo cocinando— sintió como el menor comenzaba a forcejear para liberarse.

Inútil al final serian sus intentos, hace mucho perdió contra el encanto español, y ambos lo sabían, pero si todo fuera tan fácil perdería el sentido…

Eres un Idiota— golpeó su estomago con un codazo que le sacó el aire al pobre Antonio— para la próxima que quieras pizza prepáratela tú si no quieres que te la meta por…—

Los insultos del italiano fueron detenidos por unos ásperos labios que danzaban sobre los suyos con cierta técnica cargada de pasión, digna del dueño de procedencia española.

Y así es como empieza y termina una discusión entre estos dos extraños, que un día decidieron dejar de serlo y convertirse en algo más… y todo con un beso…

* * *

><p>Termine, y no estoy taaan complacida con el resultado xDU<p>

Espero y te guste :D Feliz cumpleaños Lorena Malfoy!

_**Porque yo apoyo a:**_

**"**_**Un mundo con un Alfred más salvaje grr~"**_

_**Y:**_

**"**_**A un mundo por un Matthew más grr ~.**_


End file.
